1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an ophthalmologic photographing apparatus that photographs an examinee's eye.
2. Related Art
As an ophthalmologic photographing apparatus, for example, an apparatus including an optical system using the Scheimpflug principle is known.
For example, in a first related art (see, for example, JP-A-2005-87729), the imaging surface of an imaging device is inclined with respect to the optical axis of a lens to form a cross-sectional image of an eyeball on the imaging device. The validity of this incline is explained by the Scheimpflug principle. This incline allows light from the anterior segment to be incident on the imaging surface while being greatly inclined with respect thereto.
In a second related art (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3013356, the imaging surface of an imaging device is perpendicular to the optical axis. An imaging lens is inclined with respect to the optical axis. The validity of the incline of this imaging lens is also explained by the Scheimpflug principle.